39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fiske Cahill
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the User:Fiske Cahill page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 12:20, October 24, 2010 Answer Sorry no. new hint tomorow. Happyaqua WE WON!!! Hooray!!! We won the wiki teams competition this week for the Cahill Winners!!! I guessed Eisenhower Holt as the correct answer!!! Woo-Hoo!!! YAY!!! :P D'ya have any idea on the next one? We got 30 points from that win!!!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Card Codes for the Clue Salt...:P Umm...I heard that you needed two cards for the clue salt, or a replicator card code to get them. I almost did this myself, cause I didn't have enough replicators. However, a glitch in the 39 clues site kept giving me replicator cards constantly, so I had enough to get all 39 Clues. it turned off after that...coincidence for me, and lucky! But anyways, what I almost did was this. Now don't call me a crook or cheater or anything, but I only needed like 3 cards, just like you with 2. One time, when I got Card Pack 3, there was a Replicator Card that had no code on it. So I contacted 39 Clues help team, and they ACTUALLY uploaded the replicator card for me using an unused code! So what I'm trying to say is, well, you could possibly CLAIM that you just got an Ultimate Replicater Card, which has 10 Reps on it. And CLAIM that it didn't come with a code! So ask them to PLEASE put the URC on your account! Then use that URC to replicate all of the 2 cards you need. The max you would need would be 6, so 4 would be left over. You probably would have more than that left over, so you can replicate any more that you need. Please don't call me a crook. I didn't even use that techinique! I only learned of it by getting a Rep card that REALLY DIDN'T have a code on it! You can contact them by hitting the "Contact Us" tab at the bottom of the 39 Clues website, by the scholastic logo. Either way, the Clue hunt is fueled by deception and stuff. ;P JK. Do what you want, but if you can't get those last 2 cards, I doubt that 2 cards are gonna make a big difference on the site...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Discount! Really?! Wow :D too bad i can't buy it yet :( though tell me what happens in vespers rising when it's released :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) news thingy whatever Top 10 Good luck for getting into the Top 10! :) Polls Wikia's messing up on me, so I recommend you go to . [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 14:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Salt Did you use my idea for getting the Clue Salt? If you don't know what I'm talking about, surf through your talk page messages and you'll find one about Salt and how to get it. :PThe Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk b-day so you're birthday's one day before vespers rising? i wonder what you'll get as a "late" b-day present... [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 21:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No and happy b day happy birthday! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 02:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Vespers Rising (Warning this text is in Filipino language) Hay salamat! :D Pero di ako sigurado kung makakarating ako :( Marami kaming ginagawa ngayon eh, pero pagpumunta ka diyan pwede mo ba sabihin sa akin kung ano mangyayari? :) Salamat! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I live in the U.S.A and the difference is rollback can undo the last edit to a page and a admin can change the name and picture to a badge. Vespers Rising came out today in the us do you want to be a rollback? Vespers Rising Codes Do you have any idea what either of the codes in Vespers Rising are? No but get Vespers Rising. For beating the mission you get 5 card reps.Happyaqua 10:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice blog :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask Oh, too bad :( I'm trying to find people who read it, though it's okay :) so how's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re;Stuff No rocet got itHappyaqua 16:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I already made you a rollbackHappyaqua 19:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) How did it go Hey, about the conteset that you entered, how did it go? 'AdventureWriter28' Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki OH ok :) 'AdventureWriter28' Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki YES Yes, I do. Also, please sign your talk page posts with "~~~~" or the signature button, that way we can figure out who said what. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, 'InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 02:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) CahillNetwork... Umm, I checked my blog posts and you said that you thought that I was on CahillNetwork, the youtube channel. NO, I AM NOT PART OF CAHILLNETWORK...YET!!! NOTHING ON THERE IS ME, OK???!!!??? :P And, I DO NOT know when Stories of the Sixth Branch part 4 is coming out. I heard that the dudes that were doing it accidentally deleted all of the videos, so they had to redo in and a new vid by them hasn't been recent...oh well...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Sorry no and I'm working on Project Exonaut wiki.Happyaqua! =) 11:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ss wiki. Sorry, I have no idea what the supa streekers wiki is...BTW I am NOT on CahillNetwork...YET!!! kapeesh?!?!?! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk 2 from the first answer and 1 from the second answer. Take out the first part of your answer and what is your answerHappyaqua! =) 19:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that Chrocky is tied for 4th and My birthday is tomorrow.Happyaqua! =) 22:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) vespers rising actuallly, vespers rising is technically an additional bookkangaroopowahTalk 03:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Where did you find that picture of the "My Books" and it has little names for all of the books? You just recently added it. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yes, but WHERE on the site did you find it? Yes but you could have said me with your signature.Happyaqua! =) 12:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. ThanksKangaroopowah' Talk 02:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I went to PAris, France. It was great except everybody smoked :( My favorite part was seeing the Louvre. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 11:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Was that clue there last week because I havent been on in a couple of days due to camp. yes just take all of my answers and put on your own and put it on the pageHappyaqua! =) 22:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC). move Hi Fiske Cahill, Done.--Nilem12Talk 19:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Percy Hi Fiske Cahill, Tell Chiron that I am doing my best to find my best friend Percy. Also tell him I am sorry that I could not come to camp this summer. Thanks, Nilem12Talk 08:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I will do it myself.Nilem12Talk 07:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Philippines I'm from Philippines too!! Wrong Happyaqua! =) YeahTheCahillGal 05:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Remove Hi Fiske Cahill, We dont know if there are the same cards.--Nilem12Talk 05:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Team Some how the wiki team page was deleted but you are correct.Happyaqua! =) Agent P He's Perry. Agent P. funny Perry pic! Diana89 21:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Diana89 RE:Why Hi Fiske Cahill, Wait until the book comes out in the USA.--Nilem12Talk 19:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) forum Please check out Forum:Chat Meeting Time Zones and add your time zone acording to The 39 Clues Wiki:Time Zones or add a major city in your timezone (mainly if you are located in the U.S.). Thanks, -- 302 Do you know how to use snipping tool? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >''']] 21:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) GET OUT! Woah! You're 11 and a Filipino?! You're like me! However, you're a Lucian, whole new level, I'm an Ekat. So watch out, bro . . . ~ Katrina Cahill18:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't tell me that, later on March 6, I can't play the mission because I can't add the cards How about you with the first Book Medusa Plot? Haru272 12:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You give message to me as if we're also involved in the story Cool, I like that The cards already shown up in the website, but of course, it's still locked. It looked the same as what I got from the book. That means.... Only wait for the website to launch the mission, add the cards, then play the game Anyway, no need with the 'Official Madrigal Transmission' opening message Haru272 14:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) The 39 Clues (Movie) Source Where did you get your source for The 39 Clues (Movie)? Also, wait a second. If you're Fiske Cahill, and you're Vesper Two... MY BRANCH BETRAYED ME!!!!! 04:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) What's the function of Cahill Message Board? Haru272 13:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC)